bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yonmi
The Yonmi (四海, Four Seas) are a small group of individuals consisting of four Souls who have gone through Shinigami training in one of the four methods of the Zankensoki, each becoming a master in their respective field. They are in charge of the overall protection of the Four Great Noble Families within the Seireitei. Their technical leader is the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, whom is currently Shunsui Kyōraku. History The Yonmi weren't an organization formally founded recently, but rather, were founded after a long period of time from the four members being found by the first Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The Yonmi were, in fact, a group of orphans who were originated from District #80 of the Southern Rukongai, otherwise known infamously as Muki (無木, No Trees). The four orphans were simply boys sold into human trafficking, and therefore, they escaped in order to preserve their own lives. This journey went on for a significant period of time: they looted, murdered, trespassed into property, and did a variety of illegal deeds that made them infamous as the Four Perils (四危険, Shikiken). These Four Perils were constantly sought by Shinigami of an ancient time, and each time, the four collaborated to defeat any force that was utilized against them. Most individuals would return battered or extremely exhausted due to the children and their innate knowledge of the district. While the position was unofficial, they were considered the "owners" of the district in question, simply due to the affluence they had around it. Rival gangs and criminal lords didn't dare to travel to the barren, crime-filled district and go against the influence of the children. As well as this, nobody was allowed to leave from the district, unless they went to earn, but if they did not return within an allocated period of time, the entirety of their earnings were given to the children, and they were subsequently executed publicly, without remorse. Eventually, upon the promotion of and as official officers of the Gotei 13, the duo were sent out to apprehend these four. Unlike the others, Shunsui and Jūshirō were capable of repelling the assaults from the four children, and eventually proceeded to bring them into the confines of the Gotei 13's barracks. Here, they were interrogated by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as to what their names and motives were, to which the children were unable to reply. The four were never given names, and simply referred to each other by the four cardinal directions: Hoku (北, North), Nan (南, South), Tō (東, East) and Sei (西, West). As well, they had no ulterior motive behind any of their actions, and were simply struggling for survival. Rather than taking pity on them, Genryūsai hatched a scheme that would make them effective tools of the Gotei 13. This scheme was to make all four of these individuals specialize in a singular form of combat in correspondence to their preferred method, and subsequently make them master the said field. From herein, they would be employed as official guardians of the Four Great Noble Families, whom were having constant attacks from several forces at the time. Strangely, the four were each talented towards the field they preferred, causing them to advance in the curriculum effortlessly in comparison to most Shinigami. Within fifty years, the four were considered to be "masters" in their respective fields, and were given names according to the direction they represented, except in relevance to the seas. From herein, the Yonmi would be founded officially, and since that point, they would constantly protect the Four Great Noble Families. Involvement with Conflicts Due to their nature, the Yonmi haven't been involved in excessive conflicts. In part of the nature of the enemies of Soul Society, few have actually considered to target the Noble Families as a possibly way to weaken the Gotei 13's influence over the entirety of the realm. Nonetheless, the Yonmi have been active in apprehending the few who go through the territories they own - provided to them by their superior, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. In these territories, the Yonmi have extinguished hundreds of incoming Hollow - of any rank - Quincy, and other supernatural forces that are foreign to the Soul Society. Also, in the Quincy war that passed, the Yonmi held a vital role in keeping the Noble Houses secured from a select few Sternritter; they held them off with little struggle. Duties The duties of the Yonmi are simply summarized: protection of the Four Great Noble Families of Soul Society. In this regard, they are given the resources required to make this effort a success with minimal assistance from the Gotei 13 thereafter. The Yonmi have demonstrated to fulfill their duties by allocating a single individual to each of the Four Houses: for example, Hokkai of the Step (歩の北海, Ho no Hokkai) is in charge of the protection of the . To make this duty easier for them, the Yonmi have taken personal liberty to ensure that they have familiar relationships of sorts with the Noble House they are guarding, so that if a time for emergency arises, they will immediately act under the Yonmi's orders, knowing that it is their best option. Strength The Yonmi as a group force, and even individually, are thought to be an indispensable military asset to the Gotei 13. Their prowess is such that even the Captains of the Gotei think twice before engaging against any one of them, and even then, ensure that they aren't facing them directly. Considering that their total power is presumed to be almost equivalent to the likes of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, one can have a slight indication at simply how much skill and power the quartet possess. As stated before, due to each individual having mastered an aspect of the Zankensoki, they work phenomenally well together, translating each other's skills into a fluid but devastating combination of attacks that few would be able to comprehend, let alone surpass. Although they are rumours; Shunsui Kyōraku was apparently forced to utilize Bankai against the four in order to end the battle in a stalemate. Members Trivia *The Yonmi are named after the Dragon Kings of the Four Seas (四海龍王, Shikai no Ryūō) within the epic. Behind the Scenes Category:Organizations Category:Gotei 13